Konosuba: The Power of TimeKiller
by Silver III Jhin
Summary: Marco Reus, a friend of Satou Kazuma, was sent to a wonderful world, after dying trying to stop a robber. He vowed, that he will not die or leave this world before defeating the one known as Demon King. OC, OOCness for some characters, and rated T for languages, suggesting themes, and mild blood/gore.


**A/N: You guys can kill me later. Because somehow, I'm not sure why I'm uploading a not-so one-shot type of chapter (like the BNHA + RWBY Crossover) again. So, I haven't watch the franchise I'm going to use for this story which is KonoSuba. But hey, it's game, so its something I don't necessarily have to watch to understand, except the plots and characters etc. It shares a MINOR crossover with DragonFable (not AQW, because the TimeKiller Class, while looks badass, the abilities are so-so). You don't have to play the game to experience/understand the abilities of TimeKiller since I will be explaining it anyway.**

**PS. Because this is me we're talking about, prepare for some references and outdated JOJO'S poses. Oh, and the OC's name will be a real guy's name. **

**-Chapter Start-**

Marco Reus, a local NEET in Japan, who's actually quite useless at anything he does except those touching on games and football. Especially games. He will go as far as to say that he can beat Faker **(1)** and win, in a 1v1 match in a best of 3. With shaved sides, and spiked blonde hair up top, and quite handsome face, one will be forgiven to say he exactly looks like a certain injury-prone German winger **(2)**. Not to mention, he wore the same type of earrings.

As for his physique, he stands at the height of 5'9, which people deemed a bit too short considering his German heritage. However, his build is quite impressive as he's quite toned, yet not too much. Just like the amount of muscles you expected from a Winger, Sprinter, or Swimmer athletes. Unless, you're a donkey who focused too much on muscles even your grandma have a better first touch than you do **(3)**.

And you did not hear me wrong, he's German, and he is in Japan. Why is that?

The answer is quite simple, my dear readers, unless no one bothers checking this story. Our protagonist is a foreigner who's transferred here a few years ago. He has attended the local school where his family and himself are staying at, but found himself a bit of an outcast.

The Japanese, being the usual polite citizens themselves, try to make him feel welcomed which is greatly appreciated by the German foreigner. He didn't open up much, but he can manage to start a conversation if the needs arise for it.

Now, one might say that he's a loner. A typical Isekai protagonist who died a lonely death before transported to a new whole wonderful world. While a part of that is true, some of it is wrong.

For he gained a friend when gaming online, and coincidentally, his friend was a Japanese going by the name Satou Kazuma. The Japanese himself was a NEET, which played a big part for why they got along. And of course, their love, and passion for games, animes, etc.

Marco was a bit worried, he have been online a few hours, playing one of his favourite game, DragonFable, while waiting for Kazuma. The Japanese is never this late logging on to greet him and starts discussing what game to play.

Unknown to him, his friend have departed to blessed wonderful world. And he will be joining his friend.

**-Line Break-**

Hours after bored of waiting, Marco went out of his shelter, to venture through Japan to buy some chips and drinks from a nearby 24/7 shop.

It all went peacefully, he managed to get his favourite drink, and chips. And yet, he still have this heavy dark feeling growing on the pit of his stomach. And true to what he said, as suddenly, without warning, a robber do what a robber does best.

Robbing.

To make things even more alarming, the robber is armed with a gun, and Marco ain't crazy enough to enquire whether its filled or empty. The customers, which were him only, was forced to stand up with hands in the hair, with the casher doing the same, and a few moments later, stuffing the bag handed by the robber with cashes.

As the casher was done stuffing his bag, he was smacked in the face with the gun's barrel courtesy of the robber outraged due to the ridiculous (read: very little) amount his bag held. To be fair, this particular 24/7 shop ain't really one of the most frequently visited shop by the locals. Whatever the reasons are, it still remained unknown.

For Marco, he couldn't stand looking at the casher who's repeatedly hit by the gun. So, braving his frail heart, he lunged for the rubber, tackling him to the ground. His endeavour was a successful one, although the gun still remain in the possession of the robber. He managed to win a few hits on the robbers, who's now sporting quite the bruise on his eyes and temples.

As the German was readying for one final punch, he was headbutted by the robber, and then, when he set his gaze upward, he witnessed what will be his final sight. Praying for his friend, Kazuma, and his family, he gave a smile at the robber, who's quite pissed due to the act.

_***BANG!* **_

**-Line Break-**

He groaned, he felt like he drunk more than Cana **(4) **and Zoro** (5)** combined and received one of the most painful hangover ever known by humans. He took a breath, and stood up. After finishing it, he then realized something.

Can the dead even breathe?

He realized the room he's in now. Pure white silver room, and there in the middle, he have to raise an eyebrow due to how strange it is. Is this a dream? He wondered. If it is, it sure is one heck of a dream.

A girl around his age, maybe a bit younger, in a nun's outfit with silky silver hair. Her expression is serene and peaceful. He have to admit how beautiful the girl is. If it wasn't for the strange situation, he would confessed and asked the girl out.

Jokes on him, considering he ain't that comfortable speaking with girls at the first place.

"I see you have awoken, Marco Reus." The girl spoke, and not only her look it seems, for her voice is quite melodic and beautiful. Her voice soothed him like how her mother's voice and presence comforted him whenever he had a nightmare.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "U-Um, I'm sorry, but where am I? As far as I know, I should be dead… and how'd you my name?"

The girl sent him a look of a sympathy, and spoke with cautious and hesitation. "Marco Reus, you are now in the afterlife. As for your second question, I'm a Goddess who went by the name of Eris."

Marco widened his eyes. No wonder that presence felt divine, she is a Goddess! But then, his widened eyes relaxed and leaked a bit of tears at the corner of it. So he really is dead. If he have one regret, it is to say thank you to both his family and Kazuma. They've always been there for him, and it made his heart flutter in happiness.

"Now, every dead souls will be going here to decide two options." Eris spoke, gaining the attention of Marco. "Yes, there are options for you to decide. The first one is to go to Heaven where you can chat with your deceased family members, friends, etc." Marco gained contemplative look as he pondered about that and decided that no, he would be alone in Heaven if that was true. "The second one is to reincarnate into the living world once again, however your current existence and memories will be wiped out, so an entirely new identity is born."

Now, the German felt more than lost as he heard the two options. Both would mean that he would be alone. Go to Heaven and he will be alone for none of his family members he is close with are deceased. Reincarnate and he lose himself, his memories, EVERYTHING. Eris noticing the look on the teen, smiled and gained his attention with her next words. "However, to certain chosen souls like yours, they are given a third option."

Marco was confused to say the least. "H-Huh?"

Eris giggled because of his reaction. "The third option is to live in a medieval fantasy world as you are now. However, most people wouldn't choose this option because of the Demon King residing in there. People given this option are the chosen ones to defeat the demonic tyrant. It is just like a game, an RPG one to be specific!"

"J-Just like a game?!" Marco yelled out in excitement. "W-Will there be magic? Dragons? Cyclops? Elves? Art-"

"Hold on, hold on!" Eris stopped him from continuing the list. She have to admit with how adorable he was reacting like that. "Yes, they will be there. I assume you will be choosing this option then?" Marco nodded his rapidly. "Very well. However, there is one more thing to be done before you will be send there. For people that chose to reside in that world, they are given an asset by us. Examples being legendary sword, staves, powers, etc. Anything you want, we will give it to you. BUT only one."

Marco's grin widening every moment he heard the words came out of Eris' mouth. Anything, huh? But only one, so he will have to choose wisely. However, he have already chose what he wanted. "Goddess Eris, considering the world is like an RPG as you've said, does that mean there will be Class like Warrior, Mage, etc?" Eris nodded her head to answer him, and this made his grin even wilder. "Then, I would like the TimeKiller Class from DragonFable as my asset! However, you will have to give me two bows for me to make it works, if it's possible?"

Eris giggled again to indicate how amused she is. "Of course. I've seen it, the bows you want, its specifically the TimeKiller Bows that you wanted yes? The whole armour set plus the bows, yes?" Marco gave her another rapid nods. "Very well. Take this coins for you to register as an Adventurer, and this dagger, in case you lost your bows." Marco's body began to glow brightly, indicating that he is about to go to a whole new wonderful world.

Marco gave her waves of his hands, to which Eris replied back with the same gesture, until to the point the teenager is gone. Eris sighed good naturedly.

"I wish you luck, Marco Reus. I have a feeling that you and Satou Kazuma will shake the world with your capabilities."

**-Line Break- **

The sight that greeted him upon opening his eyes was bright and beautiful sky. He smiled upon noticing that he's here. The medieval world that Goddess Eris told him about. Now, just like every RPG, he must start from rock bottom to the top if he wants to defeat the Demon King. He just wish that Kazuma is here with him though.

Inspecting the belt that wrapped around his waist, filled with pouch filled of Eris (The currency of this world it seems), two light wooden looking crossbows, and lastly, a short dagger meant to strike whoever dared to get within his range.

He inspected his current outfit and is pleased upon noticing the pink gear looking lights just beside his shoulders. The pink lights travelled to coloured the inside of his brown-greenish armour. His black pants are not tight or restricting, and not too loose to cause him to lose balance if he stepped on it. He sent out a wild grin. "Let's test this out."

He took a deep breath, grabbed his crossbows, and spoke out the spell he intended to cast. **"Bolt Spray!" **With that, his crossbows glowed pink and combined with near the tip, a pink circle light appeared. A few moments later, pink light arrows sprayed out in a cone area, piercing through some of the trees and boulders.

His eyes glinted upon noticing that the class he's using worked just like the game. "HELL YEEESSSSSS!"

**-End-**

**(1). SKT Faker, the mid-laner of SK Telecom T1, a Korean E-Sport Team, and also dubbed the greatest player of League of Legends.**

**(2). Marco Reus, the winger who plays for Borrusia Dortmund and the Germany National Team. **

**(3). Romelu Lukaku. Some haters called him a donkey for having a terrible first touch.**

**(4). Cana from Fairy Tail who can drink an entire barrel without passing out.**

**(5). Roronoa Zoro from One Piece. Just like Cana, can drink an entire barrel without passing out.**

**A/N: Well, here we are. Notes for my King Crimson Izuku fans to know that give or take, the next chapter will be out in 3-4 days. Now, here's the skill lists of TimeKiller for you to know. **

**Quick shot**

**20 MP, 14 CD**

**Attacks for 1 hit of 300% damage with +200 Crit.**

**Accelerate Training!**

**0 MP, 9 CD**

**Applies 'Power Boost' for 4 turns.**

**Boost +30%.**

**Restores 10% of your maximum MP.**

**3:10**

**31 MP, 6 CD**

**Applies 'Crit Boost' for 4 turns.**

**Crit +30.**

**Sets Arbalest charges to 5.**

**Accelerate Regeneration!**

**35 MP, 9 CD**

**Applies 'Heal' for 3 turns, a HoT equal to 10% maximum HP.**

**Immediately triggers 1 instance of the HoT.**

**Bolt Spray**

**30 MP, 1 CD**

**Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 140% damage.**

**Unload**

**15 MP, 0 CD**

**Only available if your last hit connected and was of the Rapid Fire skill.**

**Atacks for 8 hits of 28.125% damage.**

**Rapid Fire**

**10 MP, 2 CD**

**Only available if your last hit connected.**

**Attacks for 4 hits of 37.5% damage.**

**Attack**

**0 MP, 0 CD**

**Attacks for 2 hits of 50% damage.**

**Power shots**

**10 MP, 2 CD**

**Only available if you have remaining Arbalest charges.**

**Reduces Arbalest charges by 1.**

**Attacks for 2 hits of 137.5% damage, with a base crit multiplier of 200%.**

**Lightning Flash**

**15 MP, 5 CD**

**Only available if you have remaining Arbalest charges.**

**Reduces Arbalest charges by 1.**

**Attacks for 2 hits of 50% damage, with a base crit multiplier of 200%.**

**Inflicts 'Blind' for 4 turns.**

**Bonus to Hit -50.**

**Time pulse**

**20 MP, 14 CD**

**Only available if you have remaining Arbalest charges.**

**Reduces Arbalest charges by 1.**

**Attacks for 5 hits of 30% damage, with a base crit multiplier of 200%.**

**Last hit inflicts 'Stun' for 3 turns.**

**Immobilizes the enemy.**

**Distort Time**

**10 MP, 9 CD**

**Only available if you have remaining Arbalest charges.**

**Reduces Arbalest charges by 1.**

**Applies 'Shielded' for 3 turns.**

**Melee/Pierce/Magic +90.**

**First time you are struck while it is active, deal 50% weapon damage to the attacker.**

**Each time struck while shield is active, halve the reflected damage from last strike.**

**Shatter time for your enemy!**

**20 MP, 7 CD**

**Only available if you have remaining Arbalest charges.**

**Reduces Arbalest charges by 1.**

**Attacks for 1 hit of 200% damage, with a base crit multiplier of 200%.**

**Inflicts 'Shatter' for 4 turns.**

**Boost -20%.**

**Rain a torrent of bolts on your enemies!**

**20 MP, 0 CD**

**Only available if you have remaining Arbalest charges.**

**Reduces Arbalest charges by 1.**

**Attacks all enemies for 140% damage, with a base crit multiplier of 200%.**

**Thief of Time**

**25 MP, 39 CD**

**Only available if you have remaining Arbalest charges.**

**Reduces Arbalest charges by 1.**

**Attacks for 18 hits of 27.778% damage.**

**That will be all. If some of you discovered this, please at least try it out. If this story isn't well received in around a week, I will be deleting it. Thank you for your time reading this. And before I forgot, Killer Queen and Purple Haze will be released a day after King Crimson's update.**

**Silver III Jhin, out!**


End file.
